Broken Promises
by MYxFIRSTxKISS
Summary: Nick and Miley meet and it's love at first sight. Will the two confess or will their feelings be hidden in the dark. A Niley Story. Some Loe and Kashley. Sorry for the sucky summary, I just couldn't give a good one without giving away the entire story.
1. To start things off

**(A/N: THIS STORY IS LEGAL!!!! There are no last names, but if a last name does happen to pop up, it will be different. So that no one is confused I put a list of characters below and their changed last names.)**

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott

Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken

Billy Ray Cyrus as Billy Ray Stewart

Nick Jonas as Nick Grey

Joe Jonas as Joe Grey

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Grey

Frankie Jonas as Frankie Grey

Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Evans

**(A/N: This is a Niley Story, but I will add in some Loe and Kashley.**** Anyways, if anyone wants me to put in Selena or Cody Linley, just tell me in a review.)**


	2. The Meeting

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I stood in the doorway of my closet. I was supposed to go to the Grey's house at 2. It was already 2:30. Quickly I grabbed a white t-shirt and my blue sweatpants. It wasn't a very good outfit, but it would have to do; I had wasted enough time on my outfit. Then, I slapped on a pair of brown flip-flops and headed out.

When I got to the house, a little boy opened the door. "Hi," I said, smiling, "you must be Frankie."

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"Lilly told me about you."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to play with me? I was going to go and play with the chalk, but no one wants to come with me."

"Sorry, but…" He looked up at me with adorable sad face, "Sure, why not?" I finished, unable to say no to him.

"YAY!!!" he yelled, ecstatic.

We walked out to the driveway and began to draw with the chalk.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"JOE???" I called out searching the house. "Where are you???" I flung open the door to his room. He was sitting on the bed, making out with his girlfriend, Lilly. "Dude, you guys have been making out for at least an hour now, seriously."

He looked at his watch. "Oh my goodness, yes we have!" he yelled.

"Anyways," I began again, "I didn't come here to tell you that. I came here to get my sock, now where is it?" He sighed and opened his dresser drawer and threw me my other sock. "Thank you. By the way Lilly, where's that friend of yours? Wasn't she supposed to be here at 2? It's already 3:45."  
"Oh yeah. I wonder wear she is. I'll call her." Lilly took out her cell and began to dial.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

My phone began to ring. "Hello?" I said.

"MILEY!" Lilly exclaimed, "Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago?"

"I am here." I protested.

"No your not."

"Yes I am," I argued. "Come outside."  
She walked out and gasped, "Oh, you are here. What are you doing out here?"

"Well," I began to explain, "Frankie opened the door when I got here and asked me if I wanted to play chalk with him. So I said yes. I figured you would come out and get me sooner or later."

"Oh…" she said, "well, come in now, I want you to meet everyone."

I walked into the house and came face to face with Nick Grey. He was amazingly hot beyond words. He looked even hotter in person compared to the posters of him I had in my room. I gulped, "Hi."

**Nick's P.O.V.**

As I walked to the door to see where Lilly had gone, she came in. Another girl came in, trailing after her. She nearly ran into me. Then, she looked up. I found myself staring at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her eyes were beautiful, everything about her was. "Hi," she said. Her voice was beautiful too. I froze, struggling to find my voice.

**(A/N: So, how was that? Review and tell me what you think. Also, the link to the picture of Miley and her outfit is on my profile if you want to see it.)**


	3. Guitar Hero and Pizza

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Hey," he said after me. "I'm Nick."

I looked at him blankly, "Uh….yeah." Then I thought to myself, _What was that? Oh my gosh, I'm sounded like a total idiot._ I laughed nervously.

"Well," Lilly said as Joe walked in, "this is Joe. And here's Kevin with Ashley, they're inseperable." Kevin walked in with his arm wrapped around a blonde girl's waist.

"Hey," they both nodded.

"Well this is awkward." Joe cheerfully said, and Lilly elbowed him. I laughed, _Thank goodness for Lilly. _

"So guys, I bet you didn't know this, but Miley is awesome at guitar hero. I bet she could beat you Nick." Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"No way." Nick said, looking at me.

I giggled, "I am pretty good, I probably could beat you with my eyes closed."

He glared, "It's on." He smiled ready to take on the challenge I offered him. We played for several hours. Lilly, Joe, Kevin, and Ashley sat behind us, watching us play. Soon, 6 o'clock came around. We decided to postpone our game so we could go eat. In the end, we all decided to go to Frank's Pizzeria **(A/N: is there a such place?) **for some pizza.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

When we got to the pizza place we ordered 10 whole pizzas. Apparently a certain Joe and Lilly were going to have a pizza eating contest. I looked at Miley, "They're crazy aren't they?"

"Yeah," she smiled an award winning smile and nodded, "I can only eat 5 slices max."  
We smiled and didn't say anything else. After an hour everyone had finished except for Joe and Lilly. They had already eaten 10 pieces of pizza total and they were still going. I laughed to myself and then my phone vibrated. It was Miley sending me a text message.

Miley: They're kinda scaring me now with all that pizza they're eating.

Me: Yeah. I wonder when they're gonna stop.

Miley: I don't think they ever will, Lilly has eaten 20 pieces of pizza before. Don't ask me how but she just did.

I looked up at her and smiled. Joe looked at me suspiciously, "Why are you guys eyeing each other so mushy like. What are you hiding?"

Miley smiled innocently, "Nothing Joe, I was just telling him about how Lilly's going to beat you since she's already a slice ahead of you." He gasped and counted the number of pizza crusts Lilly had. He began gobbling up more pizza. 21 pizzas later, Lilly had one. By half a pizza. Joe was furious. "You cheated, that was so rigged." He accused Lilly.

She argued back, "How could this contest be rigged. You're just being silly."

"Well, it's not my fault you cheated."

"You were the one talking to Miley and Nick, not me."

"So. They were being all Lovey dovey. It was scaring me."

"Uh, huh…" She sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Joe pouted. "I dunno."

"You're so cute when you're like that Joe." Miley gagged. She looked over at me and pretended to stick her finger down her throat. Then they started to make-out. In the pizzeria. Miley scrunched up her nose. She was so cute like that. We smiled at each other and our eyes met. I felt my heart skip a beat. _What was that? _I asked myself, _You just met her, and you're already falling for her? No way. No way is this happening._ Then I looked back at her. She was talking to Ashley and laughing. Her eyes sparkled when she laughed. She was gorgeous. I shook my head, trying to shake the thought. But I couldn't. I, Nick Gray, was falling in love with a girl I just met. This could not be happening to me.

**(A/N: So, what did you think? It's kind of more of a Loe chapter. So I tried to add in some Niley. Review and tell me what you think!)**


	4. Is it just me or

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I smiled at Nick one more time. Call me crazy, but I think I was falling for him. I just couldn't help it. He had the most amazing eyes, he was so hot, and he was everything I had dreamed for in a guy. After watching a movie with at the Gray's house, it was time for me to go home. "Well," I said, sticking my hand to shake Nick's, "It was nice meeting you."

He smirked, "A handshake, that's all I get? A handshake, come on Miles, I know you can do better than that." Miles….he called me Miles. Usually only my family and close friends called me that, but, when he said it, it sounded so perfect and beautiful.

I smirked back and held out both arms, "Fine, you get a hug, but that's it…" I paused trying to think of a nickname for him, "Nicky." He laughed and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear before hugging me back. I looked up and waved at Joe and Kevin. Then Lilly and I headed out.

"So…" she began, starting a conversation.

"So..?" I asked.

"Is it just me or do you have the hots for Nick Gray?"

"Psh….psh…no…psh, what would make you think that?"

"Hm…well…let me see, Nicky? You guys were texting under the table and you had your flirting face on. I'm your best friend Miley, I can tell when you like a guy."  
"Fine. But I don't think he likes me back. I mean, did you see how cool he was, no signs of liking me whatsoever."

"I don't know. I wouldn't say that so soon…"

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"What was that?" Joe said, smirking.

"What was what?" I said, playing it cool.

"Well, just now it seemed like you have a little crush on Miley Stewart."

"Psh..psh…no…psh, what would make you think that?"

"Hm..well..let me see, Miles? You guys were texting under the table and you had your flirty face on. I'm your brother Nick, I can tell when you have a crush on a girl."

"Fine. But I don't think she likes me back. I mean, she's so perfect. And she showed no signs of liking me whatsoever."

Joe raised on eyebrow.

"I don't know. I wouldn't say that so soon…"

**(A/N: Okay, so I know that, that was a really short chapter. But I just had to put it in the story, the chapter was calling out for me. So, what do you think? Is it just me or does it sound like the Gray brothers and Lilly and Miley had the SAME EXACT conversation? Well anyways, please review and I'll update as soon as possible.)**


End file.
